I Wouldn't Change a Thing
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Eli and Clare are about as opposite as they come. They're not logical. Yet somehow, they fit together so perfectly. Maybe it's those imperfections that make them so perfect for each other. Songfic to 'Wouldn't Change a Thing' by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas.


**Well, I'm embracing this Eclare kick I've been on, so here's yet another fanfic. The song in this is **_**Wouldn't Change a Thing, **_**sung by Demi Lovato and Joe Jonas in 'Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. I though the song described Clare and Eli's relationship well.**

**_PLEASE READ THIS: _**Normal print **is Clare's point of view, **_**bold italicized print **_**is Eli's point of view and **underlined normal print **is both of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or the song **_**Wouldn't Change a Thing**_**.**

I was at my locker when a pair of hands slipped over my eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice whispered in my ear, the person's breath brushing against my neck. I grinned, knowing exactly who it was.

"I know it's you Eli," I giggled. He removed his hands from mine and leaned on the locker next to mine. I turned to face him and that's when I say it. A faint red line on his lip.

"You got into another fight?" I groaned, gingerly touching the cut.

"Clare, it's nothing," Eli said, "Fitz started it anyway."

"That doesn't make fighting right," I said, exasperated, "How many times do I have to tell you that violence doesn't solve anything?" I must have said that a thousand times, but it's like Eli never hears me when I say it. Like his mind is somewhere I can't get to.

_It's like he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away, and I don't know how to get there_

"Clare, I'm fine," he said with his usual lopsided smirk, "Anyway, what do you say to us going to the park to work on that English paper?" I couldn't help but be a bit angry with him. He was getting himself into fights and all he wanted to do was hang out. It frustrates me enough to want to pull my hair out.

_**I don't know why Clare gets so upset over this. Doesn't she know you can't let a bully win?**_

_**The corners of her mouth turn down as she frowns at me. I know she's worried about my safety, but she can get so serious sometimes. She's quick to scold me for my actions.**_

_It's like all he wants is to chill out_

_(She's way too serious)_

_Makes me want to pull all my hair out_

_(She's always in a rush and interrupting)_

_Like he (she) doesn't even care_

We're looking at the same situation from different views.

_You, me_

_We're face to face but we don't see eye to eye_

It was completely irrational that I was even friends with Eli, let alone falling for him. His was dark, brooding, mysterious and impulsive. Everything I had been raised to avoid in a guy. But something about him drew me in like a moth to a flame.

Eli and I are total opposites, like fire and water or Venus and Mars. At times, like now, he can drive me completely insane. But for some reason, I can never stay mad at him. He smirks that lopsided smirk at me and I just melt in a puddle. Something about him completes me. It was like before meeting him, I was a song with no tune. And despite everything we've been through, I wouldn't change a minute of it.

_Like fire and rain_

_(Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane_

_(You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_(We're Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars_

_(Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_**I eventually convinced Clare to come to the park with me. We drove in silence, I could tell she was still mad at me, but wearing down.**_

_**Saint Clare. She lives up to her nickname in school. Always trying to save the day, whereas I would just rather solve the problems myself. But despite her constant nagging about how I handle things, I can't help but fall for her. Something about how caring and innocent she is draws me in.**_

"_**You're still mad. Why?" I say, breaking the silence.**_

"_**Who's says I'm mad?" she says, although it's obvious by her tone that she is.**_

"_**I just know," I say.**_

"_**I'm fine," she snaps. 'I'm fine'. Adam told me that whenever a girl says 'I'm fine', that's when they need attention the most.**_

Why is he trying to read my mind and figure out how I'm feeling? He should know why I'm mad anyway, it doesn't require psychoanalysis.

_She's always trying to save the day_

_Just wanna let my music play_

_She's all or nothing, but my feelings never change_

_I try to read her mind_

_(Why does he try to read my mind?)_

_She tries to pick a fight to get attention_

_(It's not good to psychoanalyze)_

_That's what all of my friends say_

_You, me_

_We're face to face but we don't see eye to eye_

_**Clare and I fit together just as well as fire and rain. But for some reason, that didn't stop us. The fact that we are so opposite didn't stop the feelings I have for her.**_

_Like fire and rain_

_(Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane_

_(You can drive me insane)_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_(We're Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars_

_(Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

Yes, no, hold on, let go. We conflicted each other in every way. But those imperfections are what made us so perfect for each other.

_When I'm yes, she's no_

_When I hold on, he just lets go_

_We're perfectly imperfect_

_But I wouldn't change a thing_

_No_

Eli stopped a few blocks away from the park and turned to me.

"Why did you stop?" I asked.

"You know Edwards, sometimes you drive me _completely _insane," he said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Thanks Eli, girls love to hear that," I said sarcastically.

_Like fire and rain_

_(Like fire and rain)_

_You can drive me insane_

_(You can drive me insane)_

"But I can never stay mad at you," he said, his voice softening. Eli reached over and took one of my hands in his. I looked down at his pale hand against my own and my heart started to race.

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_(We're Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars _

_(Like different stars)_

"I love how caring you are," he said, smiling slightly, "I love how you worry."

"I'm just scared that Fitz is going to really hurt you one day," I said, bringing my gaze up from our intertwined hands to his green eyes, "I don't want to lose you Eli." Oh my God, did I just say that out loud?

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

"_**I'm right here Clare," I said softly. And that's when I did it. I kissed Clare, right there in the front seat of the hearse. Her lips were soft and warm. She let out a small gasp as our lips connected and I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into her sweet mouth. She soon kissed me back with just as much passion, her arms wrapping around my neck and her hands playing with the hair on the nape of my neck.**_

_We're Venus and Mars_

_(We're Venus and Mars)_

_We're like different stars_

_(Like different stars)_

_But you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a_

_Wouldn't change a thing_

Our lips moved together in perfect harmony, like a song they already knew. I knew I was in this deep, probably deeper than I wanted to be. But despite everything, I wouldn't change a thing.

**So there's **_**I Wouldn't Change a Thing. **_**I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
